Tienes Todo
by Tinis Loppy
Summary: Olivia tiene miedo de decirle sus sentimientos a Wen pero una idea de Mo hace que le sea muy fácil.


**Hello my friends (?) Decidi hacer un One-shot o Song-fic de Wenvia porque es la mejor pareja y solo encontré 3 fics de ellos. La canción es de la serie Violetta. Debería estar escribiendo el otro cap de mi historia de Big Time Rush pero me da flojera.**

* * *

Tienes Todo

Por los pasillos de la escuela secundaria Mesa una chica rubia aparentemente de 16 años caminaba junto a otras dos chicas. La chica rubia respondía al nombre de Olivia, la castaña de cabello largo a Mo y la de cabello corto a Stella. Las tres hablaban de tonterías hasta que Mo habló de un tema muy incómodo para Olivia.

-Así que Olivia, ¿Piensas ir hablar con Wen sobre tus sentimientos?- Preguntó Mo causando que Olivia se sonrojara

-D-de que hablas Mo yo no estoy enamorada de Wen-Dijo Olivia muy avergonzada

-Pues cambiando de tema ¿Piensan ir al Karaoke hoy después de la escuela?-Dijo Stella tratando de cambiar el aire incómodo que había

-Yo si voy- Exclamó Mo muy feliz- ¿Y tú Olivia?

-En verdad no sé si pueda, tengo que hacer las tareas y…cuidar a mi nueva gatita

-Pero Olivia solo va a ser una hora o menos-Dijo Stella-Además ira Wen

- Está bien- Respondió un poco cabizbaja la rubia del grupo

-Esa es mi chica

En la Casa de Olivia

-¡Abuela ya llegue!- Gritó Olivia

-Hola mi nieta favorita-Dijo dándole un beso en la frente- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Ummm ¿Bien?

-¿Qué paso hoy?

-Abuela ¿Puedo ir a un karaoke con Wen, Mo, Charlie y Stella?- Preguntó Olivia – Pero si no me dejas ir no importa porque habrá otras oportunidades ¿No?

-Tranquila, si puedes ir pero con una condición- Inquirió la abuela -¡QUE TE DIVIERTAS!- Gritó la abuelita de Olivia con todas sus fuerzas

-Ok

Subí a mi cuarto y me di una ducha de aproximadamente diez minutos. Del closet saqué un vestido de flores y unos botines marrones. Amarré mi cabello en una trenza y cogí mi bolso para ir caminando al Karaoke.

-Wow

Quedé impresionada con el lugar parecía el lugar más elegante del mundo. Con cortinas rojas, un piso transparente y las mesas, las sillas y el micrófono hechos de oro.

-¡Olivia!- Oí gritar a alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Hola Charlie- Exclamé muy feliz- ¿Y Dónde están los demás?- Pregunte con mucha curiosidad

-En la mesa de afondo

- Ya los vi vamos

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a hacer planes sobre nuestra siguiente gira pero sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro. Volteé a ver y vi que era Mo ¿qué querrá?

-Tssk Olivia ¿Por qué tú y Wen no cantan una canción?

-N-no ahora no es buen momento- Tartamudee un poco ¡Diablos odio cuando hago eso!

-1,2, 3 probando

Habló una persona en el escenario. Se notaba que estaba muy cansado.

-Hola, como verán yo soy el dueño de este Karaoke así que necesitamos a una persona que cante para inaugurar este lugar

-Aquí hay unos voluntarios- Gritó Mo estirando mi mano y la Wen ¡Pero qué haces yo no QUIERO cantar!

-Parece que tenemos a una pareja, no sean tímidos y suban al escenario

Wen y yo subimos al escenario con mucho miedo de las miradas penetrantes de las personas

-Elijan su canción-Dijo el anciano quiero decir el dueño

Él fue el que elijió la canción. Me pasó un micrófono y espere a que las letras pasaran.

_Wen: Puede ser una ilusión O tal vez tu corazón Te hable a cada instante_

_Olivia: Nada pasa porque sí. Me da miedo hablar de mí. Lo sabes a cada instante. Me veras suelo caminar pensando en cada paso si es que voy a fallar._

_Wen: Te veré en cada ocasión porque puedo ver tu historia en mi canción._

_Wen: Para todo._

_Olivia: Para nada_

_Wen: Por si aciertas_

_Olivia: Por si fallas_

_Wen y Olivia: Tienes todo lo que hay que tener para ser quien quieras _

_Olivia: Contra todo_

_Wen: Contra nada_

_Olivia: Cuando sobra_

_Wen: Cuando falta_

_Olivia y Wen: Tienes todo lo que hay que tener para ser quien quieras en verdad_

_Olivia: Tu manera de decir hace fácil para mi cantarte y poder mirarte_

_Wen: El poder se encuentra en ti. Tienes magia para mí. Tu sabes, no estés distante_

_Olivia: Me veras (Te veré) Suelo caminar (Caminar) Pensando en cada paso si es que voy a fallar (No vas a fallar)_

_Wen: Te veré en cada ocasión porque puedo ver tu historia en mi canción. Para todo_

_Olivia: Para nada_

_Wen: Por si aciertas_

_Olivia: Por si fallas_

_Wen y Olivia: Tienes todo lo que hay que tener para ser quien quieras_

_Olivia: Contra todo_

_Wen: Contra nada_

_Olivia: Cuando sobra_

_Wen: Cuando falta_

_Olivia y Wen: Tienes todo lo que hay que tener para ser quien quieras. Lo puedo sentir Que cantar es lo que soy. Porque soy, lo que soy, Cuando soy, Hoy. Puedes escuchar Que la música es tu voz que canta y canta todo el tiempo_

_Wen: Para todo_

_Olivia: Para nada (Para nada)_

_Wen y Olivia: Tienes todo lo que hay que tener para ser quien quieras_

_Olivia: Contra todo_

_Wen: Contra nada_

_Olivia: Cuando sobra_

_Wen: Cuando falta_

_Olivia y Wen: Tienes todo lo que hay que tener para ser quien quieras. No dejes escapar tus sueños. Inténtalos soñar despierto. Tienes todo lo que hay que tener para ser quien quieras. No dejes escapar tus sueños. Inténtalos soñar despierto. Tienes lo que hay que tener para ser quien quieras en verdad._

-Aplausos para los voluntarios llamados…-Preguntó el dueño

-Somos Wen y Olivia- Respondió Wen

-Aplausos para Wen y Olivia- Gritó el dueño muy alto para que se escuchara por todo el lugar

Todo el público empezó a aplaudir con todas sus fuerzas incluyendo al dueño. Wen y yo bajamos el escenario. Cuando estaba por dirigirme a la mesa Wen me tomó del brazo y me dijo.

-Te amo- Dijo el al instante besándome apasionadamente

-Yo también – Le susurre eso al oído

-Parece que tenemos una nueva pareja- Exclamó Mo abrazando a Wen y a mi

-Abrazo grupal- Propusieron Charlie y Stella

Así comenzó mi historia de amor con Wen.

* * *

**Ta-chan bueno me gusto mucho esto porque es mi primer song-fic (sorry por los errores ortográficos) No los quiero presionar ni nada pero espero que me dejen minimo 2 review o si no elimono la historia (es que me desanimo) HAPPY MOTHERS DAY !**


End file.
